paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mud and dirt never hurt anyone: AuroraXShadow pups
ShadowXAurora's future pups, four boys: Dusk, Midnight, Borealis, and Tide; and one girl, Silhouette. These pups will not be having any crushes. Purple paw prints :) :) and I are done at 3rd gen and basically all the pups will be cousins so it'd be kind of awkward. Dusk: Much like his sister, he's fluffy and has Shadow's coat color, but instead has brown eyes and perked ears like Aurora, and a white patch on the tip of his right ear. He also has a white stripe going up the bridge of his muzzle and stopping between his eyes Midnight: He's a dark gray pup with a one white paw(right one) and a white spots on his back, near his front paws, and on his ears, much like little stars. He has a thinner tail like Shadow, but has Aurora's brown eyes and wears a black collar. Both of his ears are half-perked Borealis: He has Aurora's coat color, but a little lighter. He has two white paws( his front right and his back left) a cream muzzle, and a white spot on his right ear. He has one perked, and one floppy ear, with green eyes like his dad. He wears a plaid bandana around his neck, his tail is skinny Tide: He's got a darker brown coat with a wavy light brown marking going down his back and on the top portion of his tail. He has dark blue eyes and wears a cerulean blue colar with white wave trim around the bottom of it. Both his ears are floppy and his tail is short and poofy. Silhouette: Though she's fluffy and has a puffy tail like her mom, she has her father's fur color, green eyes, and floppy ears. She also wears a light orange ribbon around her neck. Dusk: Slightly slower than his siblings due to a small limp in his hind leg after falling out of a tree in the park, causing him to break it, but it doesn't stop him from running around and bouncing around and pulling pranks with his siblings Midnight: Honest and headstrong, he never lets anyone tell him what to do. He wants to watch out for his siblings and loves to lead them on adventures, though sometimes gets a bit snappy when someone tries to advise against him,and they usually tend to be right and he feels embarrassed after. He has a "Nobody gets left behind" attitude and tries his best to lead his siblings and cousins, though he tends to butt heads with Sandy a lot because they both tend to want to be in charge Borealis: He's very mischievous and loves to run around and cause some trouble, but not very much. they just like to prank sometimes. Always with his brother, Tide. He likes teaching new tricks to Silhouette since she's the youngest of the pups Tide: WIth his brother, Borealis, he's very mischievous and full of tricks and fun. They're slippery, but do know when to stop. He's usually the one who thinks of the pranks, while Borealis is the one who gets everything set up. He's more outgoing with the pranks, though will always stop when given the glare from his mother. Silhouette: she seems like she would be shy, but she's a ball of energy and happiness. She doesn't talk very often but is full of laughter and giggles. She likes to play and do pranks with her brothers, and is a bit of a spunky pup. *Midnight is the oldest, then came Borealis, Tide, Dusk, and Silhouette *They're really tight with their other cousins, though they all bicker now and again, they love spending time with them. *Tide is sometimes referred to as "Ty", and Borealis also likes to go by "Ali(pronounced like 'Alley')" or "Barry". *Tide and Borealis are the Dynamic duo out of all the pups, and are never seen apart from each other *Silhouette got her bow from CJ and loves to be groomed by her Auntie *Silhoutte has two nicknames- Sil, and Silly, But ONLY her parents, her aunts and uncles, grandparents, and Ryder, can call her that. If any of the other pups, people, or strangers call her Silly, she gets very angry. *Midnight has a fear of bears and letting down his family *Sandy and Midnight tend to butt-heads when they're all adventuring together *Silhouette was actually a bit of a surprise to Aurora and Shadow. They were originally expecting only four pups, but Silhouette was hiding behind her brothers during every ultrasound. When she was born, they named her Silhouette due to her hiding skills.(Also cause Shadow is already taken by her father XD) *Tide is usually never seen without Borealis, and if he is, Tide is usually very sad and distressed until his brother returns *When they were really really little, Midnight liked to pretend to play dressup with Silhouette. He "grew out of it" as they got bigger, but sometimes if she really begs him he'll do it for her Stories by Purple Paw Prints :) :) or Tundrathesnowpup: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! Stories by others: *Pups and the treasure hunt (Dusk and Midnight only) Collaborations: *Pups cry Wolf ShadowXAurora puppies.png|Rough sketch of the Pups third generation.png|All the cousins in one picture 0328151439.jpg|Drawing of Silhouette made by Pipthepuplover Photo-2.jpg|art request by PitbullLover- Tide, RJ, and Sandy playing with their grandparents Zuma and Rocky <3 I love it so much thank you! elsa_meets_midnight_by_lisadots123-d8rem4e.png|random drawing by Lisadots123 on Deviantart. Her character Elsa meeting Midnight Upfortrouble.png|adorable pic of Tide and Borealis by Puppy~! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Males Category:Future Generation Category:Next next generation Category:Third generation Category:Purple Paw Prints :) :) Character Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Females Category:Shared Pups Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Zuma's Family Category:Rocky's Family Category:Tundra's Family Category:Tundraverse Third Gen